1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing reel, especially to a spinning reel that can forwardly unreel a fishing line,
2. Background Information
The reel main body of the spinning reel comprises a housing section that has an opening and to which a mechanism is mounted, and at least one lid member that closes the opening and that can form a mechanism mounting space between the housing section and the reel body. The spinning reel further comprises a cover member that covers the housing section and the rear of the lid member on the reel main body, and is conventionally known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-154482). In a conventional spinning reel, the cover member is fixed to the housing section by a screw member that is retained inside of the housing section. With this configuration, the head of the screw member will not appear externally in the spinning reel, so a luxurious external appearance can be obtained.
When retaining a screw member from the housing section side, keeping the screw member from falling off inside of the housing section until the incorporation of the mechanism into the housing section has been completed and until the lid member is attached to the housing section and the opening is closed is necessary, after which the cover member is attached to the housing section and the rear of the lid member. The screw member that is retained in the housing section is tightened to the cover member with a tool such as a screwdriver from the outside of the housing section. Therefore, in the spinning reel of Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2008-154482, a tubular retaining member that retains the head of the screw member is installed integrally with or separately from the reel main body, so that the screw member can be retained inside of the reel main body until the cover member is screwed on with a tool such as a screwdriver.